Easier To Run
by razzor15
Summary: Alternate Universe Love Hina Eva Cross Over


Easier To Run

**Hello Razzor here I know my grammar sucks and I need a pre reader but I would just Like to Explain a few things here first of all this story is based off the manga of Love hina And the anime of Evangelion also as for Shinji's OC ness he has suffered a huge mental Blow at the end of evagelion and under great stress peoples personalities can change Also as far as the timelines go I don't care I changed them to match and in this story Tokyo 3 was a top secret Military town so it wasn't listed on the map and the 3rd impact did happen but the world outside of Tokyo is unchanged As a final note Asuka is Alive but her story will be explained later. **

Prologue

Tsuruko Aoyama stood on a hill overlooking the wasteland that was Tokyo 3 she had assembled an elite team to assassinate Gendo Ikari. This act was of course for the greater good of the human race. Unfortunately She hadn't calculated on a mass military strike on Nerve.

Upon scanning the area with her eyes she found a single survivor he looked to be only 14 years old and very visible shaken.

"Are you here to kill me" his body shook while he said this but his eyes showed no fear?

"No but may I know your name?" Tsuruko said a little taken back by this boy's gaze. "Ikari Shinji" Shinji looked around then turned his gaze back to Tsuruko and asked "what's going to happen to me now?". "Well I don't think you can live here anymore and since you are a pilot your life is forfeit no matter where you run." Tsuruko let that last statement sink in before coming to a decision "well there is still one option left join my clan".

[1 year later

A young girl 15 years old almost 16 climbed up the steps of the Hinata Inn. "Wow I finally found it the magical Inn that makes dreams come true". "I Ema Maeda will make it into Toudai this world practically ignores my existence". In all my fifteen years I've never had a boyfriend also I'm flat as a washboard and short as a melon. Ema not being able to find anyone in the inn decided to take a bath in the onsen since she had spent the last two days searching for the inn and hadn't had the time to take one.

[Section Divider

"Keitaro sempai where do you want me to put the ancient turtle civilization sculpture" Shinji said as he struggled to lift the massive clay turtle. Keitaro dusted himself off before calmly replying "Umm I guess you can put it in my room and please just call me Keitaro".

Little did Keitaro know that Shinji hadn't been listening to him and was already heading up the treacherous mountain of stairs that lead to the Hina Inn. After he had Just barely gotten the door open while holding he crossed the hallway between the stairs and the Onsen when he crashed into a person who's only piece of clothing they had on was a clay idol head.

Shinji dusted himself off and was about to pick up the amazingly unbroken Turtle sculpture when he noticed that: the clay idol wearing person was a very naked girl. Starting to panic Shinji quickly took off his shirt and in his panic threw it at the sobbing girl. Hearing shouts coming from the other tenants Shinji did the only thing he could he ran.

Keitaro who was wondering what all the racket was about to see just what was happening when he saw Shinji running down the steps with a deep gash on his forehead. After bandaging Shinji up Keitaro was about to investigate the disturbance he heard someone calling him from the teashop.

"Yo Keitaro wasn't there supposed to be a new tenant arriving today" Kitsune said with her usual fox like smile. "Hmm" Keitaro pondered this for about a minute coming to an answer he shouted "Ha I remember a girl named Ema Maeda is supposed to move in today". Finding that Kitsune had already went inside the inn Keitaro was left very confused as Ema was supposed to arrive 2 hours from now.

[Section Divider

Upon entering the inn Kitsune spotted a half-naked girl about to be beaten savagely when she decided to intervene " Ah you must be the new tenant". Motoko, Shinobu, and Suu stopped dead on the spot and looked at the now sobbing girl. "Sorry for mistaking you for a peeping predator" Shinobu said to Ema as they got dressed and everyone introduced everyone Ema. "You know you arrived here with perfect timing" Shinobu said with a smile as she gave Ema a tour of the Inn. "How is being mistaken for a boy perfect timing" Ema shouted? "Sorry about that but I was talking about you made it just in time there is going to be a wedding here tomorrow And here is the Wedding dress and the grooms tuxedo "Wow who ever is wearing this dress really must be a goddess".

"I was just finishing seating arrangement's" Shinobu said "But this is a girls dorm right' Ema Asked a little confused. "Yes it is but at one time this dorm used to be a famous hotel so it's only natural that some would want to hold their wedding here. "Who is getting married Ema" asked? Well the Bride has a very dignified manner also she was number one in the national mock exams she really is an amazing girl". Ema looked down in shame "she must really be a goddess and the man she is marrying must really be a great person.

Over hearing their conversation Motoko laughed "who? Keitaro his average score was only 48 and he would peek on us in the hot spring and grab our breast no less than a hundred times. "How did such a loser end up with someone like her" Ema a little outraged out such a twist of fate. Shinobu and Motoko laughed again before Shinobu said "He is no loser he made a promise to her when they were little to get into Toudai and even though it took him three times to get in he never gave up now he is a world respected archeologist"

. Suu who had been listening brought a book full of tally's "Also as of last month his record of battles with Motoko stand at 16 wins a 27 losses. So his Martial art skills are improving too" Ema looked dumbfounded "He must be a really powerful person".

Motoko who didn't like being reminded of her losses grudging admitted with maybe.

Little did they know that Keitaro and Shinji had been standing at the door the whole time. "Hey it's not nice to call someone a loser when you've never met them before" Keitaro said with a smile. Ema turned towards the door to see a tall skinny man wearing a lab coat and glasses. Standing next to him was an equally tall teenager who was almost Identical in appearance though he didn't wear glasses or a shirt but was wearing shorts, Ema hoped that he hadn't noticed her staring at his chest

Ema's thoughts however where interrupted by Motoko's scream "Shinji what happened to your head and where is your shirt?" Motoko drawing her own conclusion turned towards Keitaro with demon glare that would pierce bone if it were an arrow. Motoko drew her sword out of nowhere and pointed it at Keitaro "Urashima You Would Dare Lay Your Hands On My Little Brother Die" Motoko attempted to cut Keitaro in half but Keitaro caught her blade in his hands. "Nee-chan the truth is I was carrying the artifacts that Keitaro and I dug up when some streaking pervert wearing a clay idol on their head crashed into me and when I noticed that she was naked I gave her my favorite blue shirt".

"Yeah about that it turns out" but before Motoko could finish Shinji spotted his shirt in Ema's hands. Shinji walked over to Ema "hey thanks for getting my shirt back what happened to the pervert?" Shinji said as he put his shirt back on and looked around for signs of a fight. Ema stood there in shock for a couple of seconds before coming to a realization "Wait your the one that saw me naked" being unable to hold her tears back any more because of this horrible day she started to cry.

Shinji had only a moments notice before a huge blade of ki was shot at him but from countless hours of training in the Aoyama discipline Shinji focused his Ki to his right hand and redirected the blast by swatting it to the right. While Shinji may have deflected the blast he ate a knuckle sandwich courtesy of Motoko "Idiot You Didn't Balance Your Ki Right!". Shinji rubbed his jaw and noticed that his right hand had been burnt from deflecting the blast. Motoko glared at Shinji "You may be making progress but that is no excuse for carelessness, ten thousand practice swings". Shinji turned pale and put his shirt back on before bandaging his hand and starting on his punishment.

Ema watched Shinji's retreating form "wait isn't this a girls dorm" Motoko played with her sword a bit and told her that there are two male residents. "How can this be?" Ema was really starting to get confused. Motoko explained that the man with glasses was the manager and groom to the bride seeing that Ema was still worried Motoko continued "Don't worry Keitaro is a nice man and if he try's anything I'll kill him". "What about that boy?" Ema Said hoping that he wouldn't be staying because he had seen her naked. Well Shinji is my adopted brother.

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you Ema?" Motoko Asked "Me" Ema pointed to herself "15 and I turn sixteen in a week." Well that puts you in the same grade as Shinji" Motoko smiled as she saw Ema pause at this. "He is single you know" Shinobu said popping her head around the corner. Ema not being used to being asked questions so direct before blushed immediately "he is cute but" realizing she said this aloud she went into a bout of hysterics. "So you only been here a couple of hours and your already trying to make a pass at Shinji Maybe you really are a pervert" Motoko said teasingly.

Shinobu grabbed Ema's hands in her own and looked her in the eyes as she said "Don't ever give up on your dreams this inn has a magical power to make your dreams come true. "You still haven't given up on being Keitaro's girlfriend have you Shinobu' Motoko clutched her sword for support when Shinobu went into a bout of hysterics. Shinobu grabbed a book out of no where "A swordswomen shows up at a wedding and steals the groom pretty suspicious plot if you ask me".

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Motoko shouted as she sent a wave of ki at Shinobu who barely dodged it. Suu who had been watching decided to tryout her new and improved Mecha Tama XXX and sent missiles everywhere as Ema was caught in the crossfire.

**Section Divider**

Shinji who had just finished his punishment, taken a bath, and bandaged his right hand was heading up to roof to watch the stars when he noticed that Naru's door was open and saw Ema about to try on Naru's veil "I wouldn't do that if I were you" and showed her all the alarms in the room. After Ema put the veil back Shinji invited her to join him on the roof Shinji lead her to the middle of the roof and sat down. Ema a little nervous about being alone with a boy on a roof sat down a couple feet away from him.

The two of them sat there staring at the stars for about 5 minutes before Shinji broke the silence "Ema was it? Don't take this the wrong way but I think your in a little over your head". Ema hugged her knees and sighed "I don't think I could ever match up to the women here." Shinji scratched his head that's not what I am talking about you need to know the Survival tips of Hina Sou". "first off don't let Suu talk you into trying any of her experiments you'll live a lot longer then" Shinji went on for about twenty minutes and Ema's head started to spin as she wondered how one Inn could hold so many dangers.

"Hey Shinji could I ask you a question was your first day here as bad as mine"? "Well to be honestly all I remember is deciding to take a bath in the Onsen and accidentally walking in on Motoko taking a bath" Shinji flinched as he remembered the pain from that moment. "what did she do to you" Ema said while silently thanking god for Kitsune saving her. "She broke three of my ribs gave me a concussion and she did all that with her bare hands". Shinji said this while rubbing his ribs praying he would get the feeling back into them someday. "Well anyway better get to bed now the wedding is tomorrow" Shinji hoped that his tips would save Ema from grief that would inevitably come with living in this Inn as he started to head to his room. Right before Shinji could open his door he heard Ema call out to him from the room over. "Before you go to bed I just want to say thank you" and with that Ema ran into her room her courage had been spent. Shinji wondered what she was thanking him for before he came to a realisezation "wait her room is right next door to Mine!

**Hello Razzor here I know my grammar sucks and I need a pre reader but I would just Like to Explain a few things here first of all this story is based off the manga of Love hina And the anime of Evangelion also as for Shinji's OC ness he has suffered a huge mental at the end of evagelion and under great stress people personalities can change Also as far as the timelines go I dont care I changed them to match and in this story Tokyo 3 was a top secret Military town so it wasn't listed on the map and the 3rd impact did happen but the world outside of Tokyo is unchanged **


End file.
